


Taste and Distaste

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: USS Nobility [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Post-Canon, admiral!Kira, drug mention, science officer!Molly, takes place about 18 years after the end of ds9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: The USS Nobility is a Sovereign-class starship on a mission of exploration; Ensign Molly O'Brien is one of her science officers. Experienced with how motley crews can become a family of sorts, Molly makes it her personal mission to make sure the crew of the Nobility does, even if certain members find it harder than others to be accepted.-Molly spends time with one of her close friends 2 years into both missions - the ship's virologist, Mekor Dukat, and his hybrid son.





	Taste and Distaste

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhh came up w a really self indulgent idea of a next gen type crew ft. Molly and some of the lesser used (or barely mentioned) kids as crew members. sorry if this one doesn't make a lot of sense, i will be writing more for the start of the mission that explains things (like what the Heck is up w Mekor's weird bug family)  
> since Mekor has like,, 3 bits of canon information, i've decided that in this story he goes from being a typical cardassian kid to eventually fleeing post-bombardment cardassia and pursuing a career in science that will get him as far away from bad memories as possible, which includes falling in love and starting a family w a bug man that promises to make sure he never has to go back home

**Taste and Distaste**

They were laying underneath the view port, an almost empty bottle of kanar between them. Mekor hadn’t drank any of it, but Molly had consumed a considerable amount of it, and was definitely feeling the effects. She had been wary when he offered the red encrusted bottle to her, but he could be irritatingly convincing, so she’d popped it open and taken a sip of the viscous substance.

It wasn’t very good. Most things Cardassian had the faint taste of metal, but then the alcohol content had hit her, and she’d agreed to drink it while they talked.

Their ‘hang out’ time was important to the both of them. Molly had many friends on board, but she knew the only other people Mekor was close to were Doctor Yek, Saint, and Ensign Hoji Andu. Though he enjoyed their company, they weren’t exactly friends. Ensign Hoji was still nervous around Cardassians, and saw Mekor as a sort of brother-figure instead of a friend. Mekor viewed him as a youth that he was happy to give advice to.

Doctor Yek, as Mekor’s husband, couldn’t fill the spot of friend like she did. Molly had no doubt the two of them were friends as well as lovers, but Mekor was Yek’s chosen host, first and foremost. And Saint was his son, so Mekor would always see himself as the boy’s parent more than a friend. She wasn’t even sure Cardassians saw being friends with their relatives as important.

So she was the only one on the Nobility that could fulfill that role, and she did it gladly.

“Do you ever think about your home planet, Mekor?”

“On occasion, I remember Cardassia. I don’t like to. Do you often think of Earth?”

“Not as often as I should, I think. I think about Bajor, too. ‘Cause I grew up on the station.”

“My father’s station.”

“Captain Sisko’s station,” she corrected. Mekor huffed a laugh. “And now Aunt Nerys’ station.”

“Nerys?”

“Admiral Kira.”

“Ah. Any true relation, or is this another of your parents’ friends?”

“She was the Bajoran surrogate that carried my younger brother.”

“I see.”

“Your dad used to harass her all the time.”

Mekor made a disgusted sound. “Would you pass on to her that I sincerely apologize for my father’s behavior? How distasteful of him.”

“We could- we could call her. Tell her yourself. It’ll mean a lot to her, and I meant to introduce her to you and Saint.” She sat up, convinced. “We can go to my quarters and call right now.”

Mekor stared at her. When he realized she was serious, he raised his brow ridges. He slowly sat up, careful not to jostle his son, who Molly was pretty sure was sleeping on top of him. The boy didn’t seem to notice being moved, but Molly couldn’t be certain. Not with his life support helmet covering his face. 

He tilted his head and asked, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Absolutely! It’ll make her day. Night. I don’t know what time it is on the station.” She stood up, swaying on her feet. Mekor rose and used one arm to steady her. She beamed at him. “Thanks!”

“To your quarters, then?”

“To my quarters!”

-

Mekor hoped that Molly would change her mind as they walked to crew quarters, but she remained just as eager as the moment she thought of the idea. A few people stared at them as they walked, and some of the officers whom Mekor recognized as Molly’s friends laughed. 

“Need any help, Mekor?”

“I believe we can return her to her quarters on our own.” 

His son made a little trilling sound, happy to be included. Molly made a delighted noise and reached over to give his arm a squeeze. “Saint, you’re awake! Hello, little guy- how are you feeling today?”

“ _Good,_ ” a robotic voice answered, as the life support suit translated the high pitched chirp he made. Mekor was proud to hear him talk to someone other than him or his husband. 

Molly got over the novelty of hearing her friend’s son speak quickly, and surged forward. “Let’s keep going!”

“I obey.”

She laughed, turning to give him a lopsided smile as they walked down the hall. “Sometimes you really sound like a soldier.” She laughed harder when he cringed. “You’d make a poor soldier, though.”

“I am unsure whether or not that is an insult, Molly.”

She thought for a moment, and then elaborated, “You’re too much of a family man to be a soldier. And you hate leadership.”

“That is true. I have no desire to pursue a military career. My only wish is to raise Saint to be a healthy and happy adult. And-” He could see her begin to ask a question, and knew exactly what it was. “-I still do not understand what pants and relationships have to do with one another, but I do defer to Yek’s judgement more often than not.”

“Yeah. But doesn’t he drug you all the time?”

“I don’t see what that has to do with anything. I listen to him because he is older than I, and has more experience. As for the venom, I choose to allow him to inject me. It is for Saint’s welfare.”

“I guess, but doesn’t that seem kind of creepy?”

“Molly, Yek has never injected me without my permission. He would not force me to agree with him by intoxicating me. Frankly, I’m insulted that you would imply that he is somehow controlling my decisions. If you weren’t drunk, I would be angry.”

“Sorry. Just wondered.”

“Apology accepted. Do not bring it up again.”

“I was worried, for a second-”

“Molly. I do not wish to continue this conversation. Please, change the subject. How exactly do you plan to introduce me to your aunt? I can’t imagine she’ll be happy to see me standing next to you. I bear a close resemblance to my father, after all.”

-

Molly struggled a bit with her computer console, both due to intoxication and how dim Mekor had kept the lights, but managed to send a call to Nerys. She slumped back in her chair. Mekor dragged over a second one and sat down near her. Saint was sitting on his lap, patting his arm softly and making cooing sounds.

“ _Good. Warm. Good. Safe. Warm..._ ” Mekor pressed a button on his son’s helmet, and it ceased translating. Then he wrapped his other arm around the boy. Saint patted that one too, still cooing. Molly reached over and patted his arm as well. Mekor gave her a look, and she pulled her hand away.

Her console beeped as Nerys answered, and Molly beamed. She tapped the console, and Nerys’ face showed up on screen. She was in uniform, the lights bright around her. “Molly, how are you?”

“Aunt Nerys!”

“You’re drunk, aren’t you?”

“I am. I drank a lot with my friend. He didn’t drink any, because he has his kid with him.”

“It’s so dark, Molly, I can barely see you.”

“Oh! Lights, 100%!”

Mekor hissed as the lights suddenly went to full brightness, bringing his hands to his face. “Molly! I don’t have my glasses!”

“Oops- Computer, dim lights by 20%. Sorry.”

He rubbed his eyes. “Chaos, that’s painful.”

“Is that a Cardassian?”

“He’s my friend! He’s a virologist, and he gave me kanar. It tasted horrible.”

“Exactly why I... pawned it off on you. Molly, I feel as though I’ve gone blind.” Saint reached up for his face, making a worried chirp. “I’ll be alright, son.”

“Where did the bottle go?” Molly looked around. She hadn’t grabbed it. She remembered she was supposed to be talking to Nerys. “How are you?”

“Good, I guess. Who’s your friend?” Mekor lowered his hands, blinking rapidly. “ _Dukat?”_

“Mekor Dukat, formerly.” He squinted. “It’s been Mekor Yek since I got enjoined.”

“Mekor wanted to apologize to you!” Molly was proud of her brilliant idea. She couldn’t wait to tell her other friends about it.

“Apologize?”

“When Molly told me how my father used to harass you, I asked her to pass on my apologies for his extremely disgraceful actions. She... cleverly suggested that I tell you myself.”

“Huh.”

“I’m aware of how my father used to act, and I am sorry you had to experience close proximity to him.”

“Mekor doesn’t like his dad,” Molly added, feeling helpful. “He hates Cardassia.”

“I don’t hate Cardassia, Molly. I prefer not to think about it.” He sighed. “How are things on Bajor? Molly speaks fondly of your station.”

“Molly, does your dad know you’re friends with Dukat’s son?”

She didn’t see why that mattered. And even if it did, she was an adult, and could make her own decisions about her friendships. “Uh, no. I tell him about my Cardassian friend Mekor a lot, but Dukat isn’t even his last name anymore.”

“Yek, right?”

“Yes, that is a fraction of my husband’s name that I chose to replace my surname.” Saint waved his arms. “No, darling, it is not part of your name. Parasitoids don’t have surnames, and your father requested that we following his people’s naming tradition.” The boy slumped, arms going limp.

Nerys still looked wary, but Molly was sure that with a little bit of effort, she could get her aunt to like her friend. But... She was getting tired. Folding her arms on her computer console, she put down her head. She heard Saint coo at her as she drifted to sleep, and Mekor saying, “Goodness, she always does this.”

“Goodnight, Molly.”

-

“And you just let me call Admiral Kira?” Molly almost shrieked, as Mekor told her what had happened while they ate breakfast together. A few people stared, someone laughed. “I don’t remember that at all!”

“After you fell asleep, we had a rather pleasant conversation, once I assured her that I meant you no harm, and that you were the one who chose to intoxicate yourself.” He poked at the Cardassian meal he was eating. “I told her all about you.”

“God...”

“She seems like a respectable woman. I can see why my father pursued her.” She glared at him, and he gave her a small smile. “A joke. Nevertheless, we did have a nice chat. Saint grew tired, so I bid her farewell and put you to bed before returning home.”

“Was Yek upset that you were late?”

“Oh, he whined like a needy child that had been abandoned.”

“How long did he whine this time?”

“I wouldn’t know. I shut off my translator and went to bed.”

Molly saw someone headed their way. “Speak of the devil.”

Four hands clasped Mekor’s shoulders and arms, and a helmeted head ducked down next to his. “ _Hello, Mekor! Are you ready to go to work with me? That new virus from the binary system won’t study itself! It’s begun mutating in response to that cell specimen you added to it._ ”

“So quickly? Has it permeated the cell membranes yet?””

Molly noticed that Saint was hanging onto his father’s back. She waved to him, and he waved back. Mekor got up. “Leaving so soon?”

“My apologies, Molly. We’ll have a proper breakfast tomorrow.”

“Maybe I’ll swing by the infirmary if I don’t have too much to do in the lab.”

“ _Sorry to steal him away, Ensign O’Brien!_ ” Yek dipped his head in apology. Saint squeaked as he almost fell off, and Mekor grabbed him. “ _Oops. Sorry, son._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @oblio-k


End file.
